fancreationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Blossom Hill, Avenir
Blossom Hill is the 3rd most populous suburb of Avenir, England, its 2nd largest, 2nd most economic, and most visited as of 2018. Blossom Hill has always lead Avenir throughout its history. It was originally formed after the The Partition of Buccleugh, where Buccleugh's massive land and population expansion lead to the instability of its economic situation and, as such, it divided into 6 different duchies (7 including itself). Each of the 6 duchies would be ruled by six of the Buccleugh Dynasty's offspring; the boy assigned to Blossom Hill would be Ingomar Buccleugh, who went on to start the Dynasty sharing his namesake. Under the Ingomar Dynasty, Blossom Hill flourished. Blossom Hill's geopolitical situation was a great one. Its land area covered swathes of potable grasslands and rivers, and being in the deep north of the dukedoms, Blossom Hill had profuse lands to expand into northbound, and its distance from the south meant it was easily appeased from conflicts which would arise in the south; although it was not safe from the troubles with Ambrose Hill, for which it was often the instigator. Nonetheless, plenty of natural resources in its repertoire, enough land for farming and steady population growth, and a topographically precipitous land profile meant Blossom Hill was well-fortified in the south and the victor in many of its wars. When compared to its years pre-Great War of the Southern Dukedoms, historians argue Blossom Hill was in its most dominant state. History Early Years with Buccleugh In the early 1400s, Buccleugh began its massive expansion into northern regions of modern-day Avenir, with Blossom Hill becoming its largest subregion due to its low population and distance from the centre of Buccleugh. Blossom Hill was never really populated during this time, because the profile was too mountainous, proving difficult for crude agricultural methods. However, Buccleugh's influence very quickly waned, as the lands became impossible to govern under Buccleugh's current economy. Thus, Buccleugh partitioned, and Blossom Hill became its own entity. In spite of its new-found independence, Blossom Hill was initially still in a weak state. The Duchy of Ambrose Hill, to its immediate south, and Fishmarket were both more naturally desirable, with the former having access to flat plains and mineral-rich soils and the latter having access to a lake and potable soils. Thus, most Buccleugh-born settlers opted for these competitors. However, Blossom Hill was on the northern periphery of the area, and thus had room to expand, which its neighbours didn't. New farming methods would quickly emerge, however, and the southern regions of Blossom Hill were expanded massively, forming new communes enclaved within its borders. With over-farming disrupting the natural cycle in Fishmarket, many former-Fishmarket residents would move to the vast Blossom Hill, where the problem would never arise as land was in plentiful supply. The northern regions of Blossom Hill, albeit mountainous, were home to the ravined Lake New Albion (modern day Lake Vancouver), which also helped in farming methods. The farmers, which flocked to Blossom Hill in their masses, are thought to have been the builders of the Blossom Hill Satellite, although historians agree this is just an axiom with no real evidence, as Buccleugh settlers never recorded their whereabouts and were notably nomadic. Religious Troubles with Ambrose Hill Blossom Hill underwent the 1534 Church of England reforms and, in doing so, its entire society as a duchy was revamped. It oversaw the construction of modest architecture, nationalism, and made Blossom Hill increasingly nationalistic in terms of England as a whole, whereas Ambrose Hill, which was ruled in a Fascist-esque style under the Bellamy Dynasty, discouraged the national identity. Ambrose Hill resisted the reforms, which really accelerated the tensions between the two entities and acted as a catalyst for the fortress culture which would develop in the two. For years after the religious schism, both bodies were in constant state of war which developed into a power struggle for either side: Ambrose Hill seeking the rich natural resources of its northbound neighbour, Blossom Hill seeking closer ties with the south, particularly with the rich Buccleugh and developing Kingstanding. Suppression of Ambrose Hill and Rise to Power Blossom Hill's series of wars with Ambrose Hill quickly became one-sided in favour of the former. Blossom Hill rose to power after annexing large portions of lands from its adversary, giving it a corridor into the south as well as acres of useful farmland. New towns began to develop in the Blossom Hill Satellite, and the inception of mining lead to the creation of villages like Stovold, a major new mining and mineral front in the north. Blossom Hill forced Umber West into its Satellite around 1610, formally annexing the village of Arte, another augmentation to Blossom Hill's economy. Through such a serendipitous sequence of events, Blossom Hill rose to power in Duchy politics and converted areas like the Municipality of Yags and Laving Hill to Church of England-dom. Moreover, a series of plagues and more over-farming ravaged the Southern Dukedoms during the 17th century, an ordeal which never took effect in Blossom Hill. Starved, areas like Kingstanding gave Blossom Hill farmers and land concessions in exchange for food; Blossom Hill's vast satellite could accommodate and feed large and suffering populations. This lead to a population boom in southern Blossom Hill, and another reason for its total dominance; by 1700, Blossom Hill's population reached some 90,000 people, although with a rising spectrum of power, Ambrose Hill and other duchies became increasingly cautious about Blossom Hill's impact and expansion, a concern which would later lead — in part — to the Great War of the Southern Dukedoms. Blossom Hill Satellite The Blossom Hill Satellite was a Blossom Hill-administered subregion unautonomous therefrom, but acting as a separate civil body. A vast area, it fed most of Blossom Hill as well as the mid-crisis southern dukedoms. While most of the satellite was composed of lands which were vacant prior to Blossom Hill's foundation, it did annex Umber West through violent means, and the years of occupation in Umber West's perspective were rather dystopian. It is claimed that the village of Arte was "looted" and "raped" by invading Blossom Hill infantry, who took valuable items and burned down large portions of the area. Lots of trees in grassland Umber West were felled for use in Blossom Hill. Collapse of the Ingomar Dynasty The Ingomar Dynasty collapsed as a result of continued corruption causing mass poverty across south Blossom Hill — the dynasty was known for stealing lands and seizing bequeathment as its own (liquidating heirlooms and other assets from elders). Housing estates were demolished to accommodate sybaritic royal palaces, their ruins used to materialise walls and furniture. Such acts had occurred for years, although no uprisings could occur as the formal army of Blossom Hill was loyal to the duchy as soldiers were accredited by honour, and the conditions of the military service were "unconditional loyalty to Blossom Hill and His or Her supreme Duke or Duchess." The Ingomars were also noted for their favourability of the Rumens peoples, who fed them much of their food in exchange for protection; many Blossom Hill people despised the attention of the ethnic group. However, ex-lieutenant Jacob Hodgson and Leicester-born politician Albert Smith as a duo formed the Unionist Party of Blossom Hill, a nationalist group with the priority of usurping the reigning duchy and, in its place, forming a constitutional right-wing political system, owing its system to traditional aristocratic hierarchies. Hodgson was revered within the army, and Albert Smith was a notable businessperson who used his tact and adroit potency as an orator to persuade Blossom Hill proletariats. The Ingomar Dynasty would mostly collapse on September 27, 1727 as a result of continued corruption and uprisings, which installed pressure on the seat of power, and eventually, it would implode. The surviving family that was not killed in the riots abdicated to newly-purchased territory from Yags, christened as "Royals", a short-lived exclave of Blossom Hill. The riches of the duchy were used to buy this territory, and the rest were used to build and man fortifications for an inevitable war with Ambrose Hill. Great War of the Southern Dukedoms Victory Blossom Hill and its allies Buccleugh, Sutherland, and South Yags were victorious during the great war and, for exactly 20 years after from September 1, 1736 to September 1, 1756, they would enjoy the outcome. Reparations from their adversaries were granted in the form of menial labour, land loss, and occupation in the case of Ambrose Hill, the north and centre of which was occupied by Blossom Hill, the south jointly by its allies. More than 40 years of labour and agriculture was issued for Pro-Duchy men. The Union of Avenir and the Statute of the Union While Blossom Hill and its allies ideologically and politically cleansed the remaining dukedoms and unified them under the banner of "Avenir", the terms of their amalgamation were not kind for Blossom Hill and its allies. In an effort of diplomacy, lest more havoc would break out, Blossom Hill recognised the minorities in its borders, conceding lands for Lakeland, Ceylon, Chesel, Wicke, and Stovold inhabitants, which desired to be geopolitically separate from Blossom Hill. The belligerent Umber West also refused to join Blossom Hill, unless it was recognised as fully geopolitically separate, as Umber West's occupation was never painted as a positive. As such, Blossom Hill's lands were more divided than any of its adversaries; they were diminished to its southern periphery with Ambrose Hill, where most of its population was based. While the Statue of the Union clearly and explicitly stated that patriotism for the duchies was to be completely abolished, land loss was still considered a sign of weakness, and for those with the dukedoms in living memory, the Statute of the Union decreased "Avenirian" pride. Irredentist attitudes would arise in the following years. Industrial Revolution The Industrial Revolution came to Blossom Hill in the same way it did with the rest of Avenir. Blossom Hill, being a large and dominant entity with existing — and also enough space for newer — infrastructure, only naturally received an increase in industry and a shift in its economy from agriculture to factories and cheaper labour. Blossom Hill also flourished as a commercial place, as Queen's Heath (which would later become the City Centre) was yet to be developed and so North Avenirian residents would flock to Blossom Hill for shopping should it seem pertinent. Due to its massive area, Blossom Hill also served as a residence for rich businessmen and the seat of the council, the former owning industrial ventures, the latter serving as the governing body of Avenir. The inception of railway, particularly inter-city railway, also benefited Blossom Hill for movement from the north to south of Avenir, which was a vast distance. The region of Blossom Hill directly south of Ambrose Hill, Ambrose Green, exploded so much in its population it had to split from Blossom Hill entirely, forming a new ward and constituency to accommodate a huge — and growing at that — population in 1808. In 1812, East Blossom Hill would officially be given to Fishmarket due to the mutual cheap labour and growing population in the region, becoming formally annexed as West Fishmarket in December that year. The Industrial Revolution also oversaw massive overhaul of Blossom Hill's urban planning. While Tudor plots and heritage was retained in its breadth, instead of Blossom Hill being some borders drawn around a few important towns, the green belt in between said towns was urbanised and, slowly but surely, Blossom Hill would become totally developed and interlinked. Isolated castles which were of no real purpose served as landmarks for development to centre around, and old towns were consumed and dominated by striking Art Nouveau facades. Of course, with the revolution at heart, employment and factory work exploded and agriculture in Blossom Hill waned. Even with the concessions of East Blossom Hill and Ambrose Green, Blossom Hill's population by 1900 was more than twice that of the 1800 consensus, reaching 180,000 residents the former year. World War I During World War I, most pre-existing factories in Blossom Hill converted to the production of arms, an industry which would result in the creation of the Blossom Hill Gun Quarter in the subregion North-East Blossom Hill, and solidify the Fishmarket-Colombo industrial line, which was centred by North-East Blossom Hill. The area became renowned for its number of women in employment, which would continue through the Interwar period, unlike in most European industrial areas. Blossom Hill became known for its more liberal lifestyle, especially when compared to the conservative deep south or Blithebeth. Blossom Hill reported the highest total casualties of any Avenirian suburb, at over 40,000 men (one sixth of Blossom Hill's population at the time). Interwar During the Interwar Period, Blossom Hill became a major example of Art Deco architecture and themes. Denser areas of Blossom Hill, such as the slums north of Ashfield, were pulled down, and public squares were carved out of old historic areas, such as Palimpsest Square, which saw the neglected Blossom Hill Library demolished in order to create a larger public space. Art Deco buildings replaced many older structures, as the movement shifted to Blossom Hill, going alongside with its liberal ideology. Blossom Hill became renowned for its nightlife, particularly nightclubs and the first gentleman's club in Avenir in 1927, Mon Amie, still existing today. Women became more equal in society. The Blossom Hill-born Justine Clitheroe would usurp to Mayor of Avenir after the Blossom Hill area voted overwhelmingly in her favour. World War II During World War II, Blossom Hill took a similar stance to its situation in World War I; factories took up ammunitions work, and women replaced the jobs of men. The Gun Quarter now produced tanks and assault vests. However, its proximity with the almost completely-levelled Fishmarket, which was reduced to rubble by carpet bombing, partly spilt over to Blossom Hill, resulting in the mass destruction of North-East Blossom Hill. Air raids over central Blossom Hill were sparse, but deadly, as some 200 people were killed after air raids, and around £40,000,000 of property damage was caused in the area. Historic sites were damaged. Blossom Hill also became renowned for being a bomb sanctuary to Fishmarket escapees and its own civilian population. Large former fortresses became adept bomb shelters. Some 88,000 Fishmarket refugees lived in fortifications across Blossom Hill until prefabs were established in modern-day Hemisway Estate and Harrow Spa. Post-War With the destruction of North-East Blossom Hill, surviving industry became centralised in other areas of Blossom Hill. North-East Blossom Hill was redeveloped in Art Deco style, with a characteristic architectural idiosyncracy of bleached white sandstone juxtaposing metal sash windows, with grilles in bricks in horizontal grooves. This style, adopted as the "Nordestonym" (portmanteau of nord-est (north-east in French) with suffix -onym), would become prevalent across Blossom Hill and Post-War Avenir as a whole. The style has been globalised in examples such as Sommer House, Brandenburg Gate in Berlin, Germany. Blossom Hill's situation in the dead centre of Avenir made it a candidate for intercity motorway systems in Avenir. Certain plans, such as the failed Citylink in 1964, drew lines through Blossom Hill using existing historic roads to compose a motorway which would link the south to the newly-renamed City Centre, which was heavily developed in the post-war period. However, heritage activists saw the plan as "a flagrant disregard for the cultural and civic heritage of Blossom Hill and Avenir as a union, obfuscating the grounds on which this city stands and instigating manifest sacrilege in the name of progress, an upheaval of livelihood for economic gain." (Official comment by the Victorian Society, based in Blossom Hill.) The plan was totally abolished and, as a compromise, major roads were instead widened to tend for the coming motor age. Blossom Hill was an applicant for the Commonwealth Games in 1986. In 2010, the Sun Palace (Summer Palace of the Ingomar Dynasty) was rebuilt using historic images. The Sun Palace was situated in North-East Blossom Hill and totally razed by bombing. On its site, a small structure and park were built commemorating its honour. It was decided, with funding from the Civic Council and other private investors, to reconstruct its facade with identical dimensions to the original structure, save for the internal gardens, which would be incorporated as a glass structure at its rear. Construction went underway in 2011. Demographics Political Despite its liberal roots, especially apparent during the 1920s, Blossom Hill is overwhelmingly Conservative in ideology. This can be ascribed to an old — and aging at that — population, with a median age of 43.7, 0.4% unemployment, an 88% white population, and prevalence of religion, in particular, Christianity. Blossom Hill's population also enjoys high average wages, in the top 10% of the UK average wages, and relatively high fertility rates. All of these statistics are commonly associated with Conservative voters. Blossom Hill's 12% ethnic population is also shown to be heavy supporters of right-wing parties. In the most recent 2016 election, the Blossom Hill Ward voted 71% for Conservative, 14% for Labour, 11% for the Lib-Dems, 2% for the Green Party, and 2% for Other. Category:Avenir